


essential life skills

by boneflower (jjjat3am)



Series: in the water we are beautiful [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/boneflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Makoto can't cook. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	essential life skills

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda flattered by the response to the last drabble. I didn't expect it, but I've decided to go on ahead and write a few more short domestic things about these two. They're so very cute.

It’s not like Makoto doesn’t know how to cook, not really. He’s watched his mother do it often enough and helped out. He can almost confidently make a full course meal. With supervision.

 

He’s not like Nagisa, who tries to put everything in the same pot even if the ingredients don’t fit, or Rei, who has an anxiety attack if the ratios of ingredients aren’t observed down to the dot. No, the thing about Makoto in the kitchen is that he’s clumsy and very very easily distracted.

 

If he’s not accidentally pulled away from his cookwork by an old lady in distress or a cat demanding petting-

 

(both old ladies and cats in trouble seem to have an uncanny knack of attracting Makoto’s attention, even if they’re some distance away and there’s no way a normal human would be able to hear them – Haru has given up on understanding it a long time ago)

 

-then he’s dropping his spatula in the space behind the cupboards and apologizing to it like it’s a person and not a plastic, vaguely misshapen utensil. Of course, he then tries to pull the spatula out from where it’s wedged behind the counter, and accidentally knocks the pots and pans off the stove, and sets off the smoke alarm when the dishcloth catches on fire.

 

Haru takes one look at the mess all over the tiles, the high pitch of the siren and Makoto’s distressed face, and bans him from the kitchen forever.

 

(Haru knows he’s not good at dealing with a lot of things, but for some reason Makoto’s tears are at the very top of that list and if it means he’s stuck in the kitchen for the rest of his life, he’s totally fine with that)

 

 

*

 

 

It’s not like the only thing Haru can cook is grilled mackerel. In fact, it’s a ridiculous notion and he’d like to have a few words with the one responsible for spreading it (actually, it was probably Nagisa so he wouldn’t waste his time – strong words didn’t work on Nagisa).

 

This is why he almost frowns at the expression of surprise on Makoto’s face when he walks into the apartment and sees the spread of green curry waiting for him.

 

“Haru…” Makoto trails off, staring, and Haru almost bristles (because really?), but he sounds so awed and grateful, and there are tears in his eyes, but they’re the kind Haru can deal with, especially since Makoto reaches out to pull him in a tight hug that’s familiar and exciting all at once, like the tide that returns to the beaches every evening.

 

Makoto treats every spoonful like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, even though Haru knows it could deal with a dash more of salt and a bit less spice. It warms him up in ways that have nothing to do with working for hours in a small kitchen.

 

He’s got time to improve on the recipe anyway. All the time in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to the Free! wiki, Makoto's favorite foods are green curry and chocolate.
> 
> You can find me on my anime blog [here](http://kimimaroboneflower.tumblr.com/). I take prompts for these ficlets, if there's anything you wanted to see. You can also request things in the comments, which are always welcome. Come share your headcanons with me!


End file.
